Pack
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: •a 'rival' pack comes into the Hale/McCall turf and when the alpha of that pack asks for help, how will Derek and Scott answer? Will stiles feel comfortable with this alpha female around Derek?• suck at summaries give it a shot and leave comments on what you think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Alpha-female

**•this is a crossover of my Bloodrein story and Teen Wolf. All dragons in Bloodrein are now wolves and have no powers but are otherwise the same. I don't own teen wolf (otherwise Sterek would happen and yes I'm a Sterek shipper) enjoy and leave a review!•**

/-Stiles-\

"Remind me why I'm here?"

I asked Scott as we sat in the jeep. He had called half an hour earlier all but begging me to join him in stalking the girl who wanted nothing to do with him. At least that's how I saw it.

"I just wanted to see her."

He said with his eyes locked on Alison's window. The glow of a lamp was the only light I saw. I sighed and ran a hand through the shaggy hair that had grown on my head.

"Any one looks out that window and sees this jeep, they're going to know it's us ya know?"

I said leaning on the wheel. There wasn't a single person in town who didn't know my old jeep. While I loved being away from the Hale 'prison', I considered this worse.

"Of course you aren't listening to anything I say."

I said when he didn't answer and leaned closer as the light shut off. I sighed again sitting up and reaching for the key.

"Time to go. Sourwolf probably busted a blood vessel already."

The engine rumbled to life and I pulled away, Scott whining like a puppy.

The ride back to Derek's house was quiet. Scott looked out his window at the passing trees while I kept my eyes on the road ahead, occasionally glancing his way to make sure he wasn't going to jump out the door. It hurt him to keep his distance from her but she made it clear she didn't want to talk to him much less see him. Alison just hasn't been the same since her mother's death. She blamed Derek and in turn blamed Scott. Derek and Scott hasn't been on the best of terms because of that since, but Scott didn't have a choice in seeing the all mighty alpha thanks to me. I've more or less joined Derek's pack and as such Scott feels the need to watch me. I smiled when Derek's face crossed my mind.

"What are you smiling for?"

Scott asked. I glanced over and saw him still facing the window.

_'Damn wolf senses.'_

I thought. Derek and I weren't an official thing in the pack but I knew well that his scent overwhelmed mine and vise versa, but not really thanks to his alphaness.

"Thinking about what it would be like to see a shaven wolf."

I said with my trademark smirk. Now that image was in my mind I was laughing and saw a smile spread on Scott's face in the reflection. For a split second my eyes left the road and turned towards Scott. A stupid remark on my part about to leave my mouth when Scott's head whipped around towards the road ahead, his alpha eyes glowing red. When I returned my eyes to the road, my foot turned to led. The jeep swerved a bit and came to a stop. Standing in front of us was an eighteen year old looking girl with electric blue eyes. Before I could register, Scott was out and moving towards her. I stumbled out after fumbling with the seatbelt.

"Sorry for the surprise, but I'm in a hurry. My alpha wants to see the alpha of the Hale pack and the newest alpha running around here."

She said. She had long dark purple hair that curled into rings. Dressed in dark punk looking attire and converses. Her blue eyes faded into a scarlet color.

"My name is Zukima. I take it you're the _other_ alpha."

Zukima nodded towards Scott.

"And you are the human who runs with wolves, and,"

She looked at me and seemed to sniff the air near me.

"sleeps with the alpha."

She added crossing her arms. My eyes widened a bit and I felt shocked. I don't really know why though.

"The name of your alpha?"

Scott asked, ignoring what Zukima had said. Hopefully. She turned towards him and answered simply.

"Erin Sage."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alpha Hale

**•most of this story is in Stiles' POV and I don't own TW•**

**Thank you!:**

**Michael - I think you're gonna like this one haha**

**Max Jackson Alpha wolf - thank you and I hope you like**

* * *

/-Stiles-\

I looked in the rear-view mirror for the tenth time since Zukima got in the jeep. The only girl wolf I've seen was Erica and she was defiantly a female dog. Scott was being quiet again and the silence was about to kill me.

"Why does she want to meet Derek and Scott. Your alpha?"

I asked looking at the mirror again. Her scarlet eyes met mine and she smiled.

"Have you ever known an alpha to feel easy when another comes through their homes?"

She asked. Before I could answer she spoke again.

"Erin feels like a type of misunderstanding would come of our passing through."

Zukima looked out the window again.

"What's she like?"

Scott finally spoke. I seconded his question because Derek was a picky wolf.

"She's an alpha. Impatient, stubborn, hard headed, and short tempered."

Scott and I laughed at the description.

"What's so funny."

She asked. I shook my head.

"Sounds like our sour-wolf is all. He's the same way, just add in a lack of humor."

I smiled and Scott nodded. I heard Zukima laugh.

"Sounds like this will be interesting."

We pulled up the dirt path that led to the newly refurbished Hale home. I felt a smile spread across my face when the great alpha himself was standing on the porch. Derek never ceased to amaze me with his black hair, broad shoulders, and 'hate the world' frown. But my favorite part of him was his eyes. Scott cleared his throat and I coughed a few times cutting off the jeep.

"Scott."

Derek nodded to Scott, who returned the gesture. I could see Peter's face through one of the windows and in another was Isaac. Zukima walked past me and stopped a few steps from Derek.

"My alpha requests a meeting. She informed me to come because she knows she wouldn't like a pack of random wolves coming through what's hers."

She explained. Derek and Scott looked at one another and after a nod from Scott, Derek spoke.

"When is she coming."

He asked. Zukima smiled and took a phone from her pocket. She pressed a button and held it to her ear. After a few seconds she spoke.

"They said okay."

She said to her alpha, I assumed.

"They're on their way."

She said putting the phone back in her pocket with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Three Alphas

Thank you!:

_Max Jackson Alpha Wolf_: thank you xD

_khaji-da lover_: haha the Sterek part will become a bit clearer down the line and as for Scott and Zukima I can assure you there's nothing going on...or can I? *evil smile*

_Michael_: here ya go XD

**•and enter Bloodrein, which is about the only things I do own in this story (other than the idea of coarse) and I think all these chapters are going to be on the short side simply because I like it like that. Enjoy•**

* * *

/-Stiles-\

Derek paced in our room while I sat on the edge of the bed. It had been a good hour and still Zukima's pack wasn't here. The wolf herself was downstairs talking with the others. As far as I knew, Scott returned home before his mother came home from work.

"I really wish you would stop."

I said worriedly watching as Derek sighed and rubbed his face.

"If this Erin wanted a meeting you'd figure she'd be closer than this. It shouldn't take her this long."

He said. As an alpha he was concerned, as a wolf he was uneasy. I stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. I had to look up a bit to meet his eyes but I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Why so worried?"

I asked. His pale green eyes seemed to look into my very soul.

"How long has it been Stiles?"

He asked.

"How long for what?"

I asked confused. He gave a crooked smile.

"Since I kissed you."

I never go to answer. His lips crushed over mine and my eyes fell shut. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I pulled back slowly, feeling him follow a bit made me smile.

"Now of all times?"

I asked opening my eyes to a smile that could kill. Then slowly that smile disappeared and his grip on my hips tightened. I winced a little when I felt his claws and saw his eyes go red.

"They're here."

He said in a growl.

/-Derek-\

There I was with Stiles, in a way I haven't been for a while, alone. I felt the presence of another alpha and I knew it wasn't Scott. I saw Stiles' face wince when my claws extended.

"Sorry."

I said stepping back when I told him Erin had arrived. I didn't pause to get an answer to see if I drew blood, but went down to meet the pack.

/-Stiles-\

When I got downstairs there were three new faces. The first I saw had long black hair that curled slightly at the ends and matched his black glasses, which covered gold eyes. He wore a grey hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. The other was about Derek's height with ear length brown hair that halfly covered his hazel eyes. A silver ring rested on his eye brow. He wore a white tee, dark jeans, and black sneakers. The last was a girl with long black hair that reached her waist. Bangs swooped down over her left eye, almost hiding it. But her blue eyes stood out from the rest of her, like the ocean. On her left wrist she had a green bandana tied around it. She wore a black tank, jeans, and grey sneakers.

"Now that y'all are all here,"

Zukima spoke leaning against the wall beside Peter.

"Those two boys are Darren Jones and Ray Cooper."

She motioned to the boys who nodded when their names were said.

"They are our pack's marvelous betas, or two of them."

She said smiling.

"Zuki, you flatter us."

The brown haired one, Darren, said.

"You're a beta to ya know?"

He added.

"I'm a beta's mate, there is a difference."

She said and the black haired girl cleared her throat. Zukima and Darren gave an apology bow. She turned to Derek.

"I am Erin Sage, alpha of the Sage pack."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hidden Alpha

**•this has a bit more of the other wolves in it, but just a heads up in my story Lydia is a wolf and is with Peter (besides Sterek I love that pairing) enjoy and tell me what you think•**

* * *

/-Stiles-\

"So you're actually looking for a new home?"

Peter asked Erin. She and Derek spoke in another room, I didn't know why they bothered because all the wolves heard the conversation. Part of me believed he did that so I wouldn't be involved, knowing none of the others would be dumb enough to tell me against his word anyway. I didn't want to believe that. Now she, Zukima, and the two betas stood by the living room entrance while the rest of us took up the chairs in the room. Erin had her arms crossed and she kept her eyes on me.

"Yes. Ours was destroyed by hunters and three of my pack were killed."

She said. Lydia rested her head on the back of her hand.

"Did you find the ones responsible?"

She asked and Erin looked at her.

"All but two yes."

Zukima answered for her before Erin could. I assumed it was a touchy subject, it would be for anyone to lose a pack member, they were closer than family.

"Is that why you're here? The other two hunters."

I asked. Derek side-glanced at me when I did.

"No. We came here to start over. I wasn't originally aware of this pack nor the other alpha that resides here. Which is why I sent Zukima here."

Erin explained. Beside me Derek nodded.

"Wouldn't that be difficult though?"

Isaac asked from his chair.

"How so?"

Darren spoke from behind Erin.

"The hunters that live in town."

Isaac said and Erin looked at him. Her blue eyes scanned over all of us and landed on Derek.

"And yet you stay here?"

She asked amazed. The only way the Argents continued to live was because of Allison.

"Consider it a type of peace between us and the Argents."

Peter said. I saw Erin's jaw twitch and Ray clenched his fists.

"Chris Argent?"

Erin asked, blue eyes brimmed with red.

_'Oh shit.'_

I thought. What were the odds?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Broken Alpha

**Michael**: you have no idea xD

* * *

/-Stiles-\

The three of Erin's pack stood unmoving and Erin's eyes shined a fiery red.

"Please excuse me."

Erin said and walked out of the house. I felt eyes on me, I turned to see both Lydia and Isaac's eyes along with Derek's. I shrugged and Derek juried his head in Erin's direction. Sighing I rose from my seat and went to leave the room, only to be blocked by a wall of muscle. Erin's beta, Darren, could rival Derek in size and that to me was just another scary wolf. He glared down at me with his arms crossed and still leaned against the wall. I walked around him and to the door, not revealing my fear of the rather large beta.

Outside there was no trace of the alpha female so I opted to just walk into the surrounding woods.

"You're not very smart are you?"

I heard Zukima's voice come from behind me. We were well into the trees, outside wolf radar. Damn. I just kinda stood there.

"See if I were you I would tell your alpha and the other one to be watching your hunter friends. Erin isn't one to drop a grudge, especially when that grudge is over the killing of family."

She said with a gleam in her eyes. I knew that look, it was the look Jackson once wore when he was serious. She turned to walk away and with her back to me she said,

"That family killed her mate. Her mate and sister. None of you know what it's like to lose a mate, don't know the feeling an alpha gets when their family is torn."

She turned her head, but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Just saying."

She added and walked back. For what felt like ever I stood where she left me.

"I doubt he would want you out here this late. He's worried."

I was brought back from my daze when I heard someone spoke. Erin was arms-length away from my left.

"He and the other alpha are about to send search parties."

She didn't smile, didn't look at me when she walked on, didn't ask why I had come. I followed her, keeping a good distance between her and I.

When we returned she informed the three of her pack they were leaving.

"Are you sure?"

Isaac asked. Erin nodded.

"I won't stay in the same town as that man, nor his family."

She answered. All the wolves went rigid, which confused me.

"Why is that?"

Asked a familiar voice. I didn't have to look to see it was Mr. Argent himself walking up with Alyson in toll.


End file.
